


[ART] Afternoon Delight

by mortmere



Series: Venice Place [2]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: This one was going to be a tranquil piece of ”reading on the couch” fluff, but Starsky hijacked the scene and Hutch had to put his book down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I first decided my Venice Place series should definitely include an innocent, sunlight-filled reading/napping scene called "Afternoon Delight", I had no idea of [the 1976 hit song of that name by Starland Vocal Band](https://youtu.be/tpGRdX5sUAs). The lyrics may have influenced the outcome. ;P
> 
> Those are Hutch's S4 couch cushions, but he has no mustache, which means this is a happy post-SR scene, with a grateful wink to every fic writer who has ever made Hutch lose his cookie-duster. Seriously, I cannot thank you enough. Fan fix-its for the win!
> 
> Another fan fix-it: the kitschy Eros & Psyche statue has finally left the Hutchinson household, for good. No explanations needed, though Starsky probably broke it (”It was an accident!”).
> 
> Manip/paintover/freehand mix; any anatomical oddities are my fault, for taking the hard way and drawing the boys' bodies completely from scratch. Took at least a dozen attempts to make them look anywhere near human.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Picture-Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407807) by [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby)




End file.
